ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
Home Sweet Home is the second chapter in Mafia II. Chapter Narrative Arriving Home February 8th, 1945, almost two years after the battle of San Celeste, Vito Scaletta arrives in Empire Bay, home on a month long leave after being wounded in battle. As he steps into the train station he's surprised to see his best friend Joe Barbaro waiting for him. They decide to go for a beer and as Joe drives, they talk about Vito being home, the weather, and how long it had been since they last had a drink together. Vito thinks it was at Tony Sachelli's party, but Joe reminds him it was after his old mans funeral, right before Vito shipped out. The conversation turns to the war and Vito tell Joe how Don Calò help them take out Mussolini and how he received a medal from General Patton, after some more small talk they arrive at Freddy's Bar. Drinks at Freddy's Over drinks Joe learns Vito is only home on leave after being in the hospital and has to go back in a month. He excuses himself to make a phone call, then returns to tell Vito he wont be going back. Joe contacted a friend, Giuseppe Palminteri, who's a master forger and will make Vito a set of official discharge papers. After reassuring Vito the papers will be clean and he wont get into any trouble, a thankful Vito leaves Freddy's to go home for the night. Family Reunion After a short taxi ride, Vito greets a few people from his old neighborhood in Little Italy, then heads to his family home where his tearful mother hugs him at the door. After catching up with his mamma and sister Frankie, the family enjoys a home cooked meal. The next morning Vito informs his mother about Joe's deal to keep him home for good, and after reassuring her everything will be alright, she insists he go see Derek Pappalardo at the docks about a job. Vito promises her he will, then heads out to see Joe. Family Debt As Vito leaves the apartment he notices a man harassing his sister and confronts him, which leads to a fistfight with the man. Afterward Francesca tells him that their father left the family two thousand dollars in debt to a loan shark when he died and they need to pay them back by the end of the week. Vito promises Frankie he will take care of it and leaves for Joe's apartment where the two discuss Vito's money problems and Joe invites him to stay with him as long as he needs, then they leave to see Giuseppe at his shop and pick up Vito's discharge papers. Learning the Ropes After selling Joe the paperwork, Giuseppe teaches Vito the art of lock picking, which he immediately puts to use by stealing a Jefferson Provincial parked outside. Next, Joe introduces Vito to Tommy, a mechanic at Charlie's Service & Repair who sells them a clean set of license plates for Vito's new car. Once they're done there the two head off to Riverside where Joe introduces Vito to Mike Bruski, a junk yard owner who deals in stolen cars. Mike offers Vito $400 to get him a Walter Coupe to sell for parts and Vito takes the job. The Ride Home After dropping the stolen car off to Mike, the two drive back to Joe's place and Vito expresses concern over how dangerous the job was, stating he didn't live through the war just to die in Sand Island. Joe lets him know that it's all part of the deal, and if he wants to make good money that's the risk you take. Vito agrees, realizing he's not qualified to do anything else anyway. Chapter Walkthrough Game Mechanics This chapter will teach you the game mechanics of the mini map, sleeping in a bed, changing clothes, hand-to-hand combat, the vehicle speed limiter, lock picking, wanted level, evading the police, changing license plates, selling cars to Mike Bruski, storing vehicles and regaining health with food. Going Home After the taxi drops Vito off from the bar, you will finally gain control, so follow your map marker down the alleyway to Vito's home. You can interact with many people and enter some of the shops along the way, including Stella's Diner where you can speak to Lisa, Rocco's Barbershop to speak with Rocco, and Mr. Monara who's fallen on hard times since the war broke out. There's also many scripted events that take place along the way, one being two B-17's flying overhead. As you approach the apartment building, enter the glowing door and head upstairs where Vito will be greeted by his mother. After dinner, follow the prompts to go to sleep for the night. Head to Joe's Once you've gotten dressed and spoken with mamma, head outside where a confrontation will occur, beginning the hand to hand combat tutorial, this will earn you the Big Brother achievement. Afterward walk to Joe's Apartment and along the way, on the right hand side of the road, you will come across a husband and wife arguing. Wait around a minute until the husband walks off and you can offer to fix the woman's car, earning the A Real Gentleman achievement, then head to Joe's. Giuseppe's Shop After the conversation with Joe, pick up the Playboy magazine sitting on his coffee table and head outside to get in Joe's car and begin the driving tutorial as you go to Giuseppe's shop. At the shop you'll learn lock picking, which you will put to immediate use back outside by stealing a Jefferson Provincial. When you enter the vehicle you will receive a two star wanted level and be instructed to lose the police, this begins the wanted level and evading police tutorial. Once you deal with them, drive to the nearest body shop to change your license plates. While you're at the shop, feel free to customize your cars engine, tires and paint, it's all free this first time. Meeting Mike Follow your map to Bruski's Scrap & Salvage where Joe will introduce Vito to Mike Bruski. Before you leave to steal the Walter Coupe, head into the three car garage adjacent to Mike's shop and there is another Playboy magazine on a shelf. Once you have that, drive to the The Lone Star bar in Hunters Point, where Joe will drop you off to get the car. Climb over the fence and you will need to fight one of the Bombers sitting behind the bar. Afterward you can pick up a Shotgun by entering the back door of the bar where it will be sitting on a shelf. Get into the Walter coupe by either picking the lock or simply smashing the window and you will come under fire from more Bombers. Once they're dealt with drive back to Joe and Mike, you may need to lose a car load of Bombers along the way. Once you deliver the car to Mike, you will earn the Back in Business achievement. You should notice "Mike's Beast" nearby, this is where you can earn extra money by crushing cars for scrap. To do this, drive any car into the crusher then walk up the stairs on the side to operate it. You will earn approximately $400 for each car you crush. Doing this five times will earn you the Proper Scrapper achievement. Be careful not to do this now, as getting into another vehicle may cause your current one to disappear because it hasn't been saved in your garage yet. Heading Home When you're through at the junkyard, get in your car with Joe and head to his place. When you arrive you will learn how to store vehicles in the garage, then head inside to receive the final tutorial of the chapter, eating food to regain health. When you're ready, follow the prompt to go to sleep. Trivia *The dish Vito eats with his family is Zuppa di pollo, which is a traditional Italian chicken soup with pasta and cheese. Gallery Home Sweet Home 3.jpg Category:Site Administration